Thank You for Catching Me
by tynder20
Summary: Matthew invites Arthur to a day of ice skating; trouble is Arthur's never skated before.


_Here is a story inspired by an rp between myself and my Canada. We had a lot of fun with it and I hope you all enjoy this little story too._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters don't belong to me._

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful crisp winter morning as Matthew pulled on a plain blue sweater over his white shirt, then adjusted his jeans as he looked himself over in the mirror. Smiling he grabbed his favourite cream scarf and headed down the stairs. Arthur would be arriving any minute and he was so excited to be taking him ice-skating. Earlier that week he had called him up when Matthew had realized that he had yet to have taken Arthur. He couldn't be one hundred percent sure if the older nation knew how to ice skate but if not he would be more than happy to teach Arthur how. Heading into the living room Matthew sat down into his favourite armchair absently scratching the ears of Kumajirou as he waited for Arthur to arrive.<p>

* * *

><p>Crunching through the snow Arthur saw Matthew's house come into view. He adjusted the collar on his favourite brown winter coat and smoothed out his green scarf that was wrapped snugly around his neck. His black jeans felt cool in the chilly air but he knew they would be perfect for the days outing. Pausing he began to have second thoughts about accepting the invitation. Running a hand through his hair he plucked up his courage, hopefully it wouldn't be too hard, and walked up to the landing and knocked lightly on the door.<p>

Arthur heard footfalls coming from inside the house and heard the latches being undone. The door opened to reveal a warmly smiling Matthew, he opened the door wider and welcomed Arthur into the house murmuring happily, "I'm so glad you could come Arthur...now, we'll be leaving in a few minutes, but if you want we can have a cup of tea before we go." Matthew guided Arthur to the kitchen, wondering if he was being presumptuous, but decided that Arthur liked tea enough for it to be an addiction and figured he wouldn't mind a cup before going.

With the offer of tea, Arthur perked up, "Why that sounds lovely, lad! Nothing is better before going out into the cold." Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he unwrapped his scarf, folded it neatly and placed it on the table. "It was quite lovely to hear from you and invite me to go skating..." Arthur paused and looked sheepishly out the window, pretending to be extremely fascinated with the snow outside, "...but you do know I've never gone before."

Mattie blinked and smiling inwardly that his assumption had indeed been correct. He set up boiling a hot pot of water, murmuring as he dug through his cabinet, "I figured as much. You've done a lot in your life Arthur, but I didn't think you had skated before. If you want I can easily help you with that. It's fairly simple and you can hold onto me while you get used to moving on the ice. Oh, by the way, do you want Darjeeling, Earl Grey, Orange Pekoe...? What tea would you prefer? I have... a lot." He opened his cupboard and showed that the first three shelves were packed with various teas. Matthew also loved tea, but not as much as maple syrup.

Taken aback by the selection of teas Matthew had, Arthur mulled over the different flavours. "If you have English Breakfast that would be perfect with two lumps and a spot of milk, please." He clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. "Well as long as you don't mind dragging along a beginner around the ice. I know how much you love ice skating and all and I would hate to put a damper on the day."

Matthew laughed as he continued to dig through the various teas, exclaiming with a soft, "Aha!" When he found the flavour he was looking for. Pulling out the tin he also grabbed the bag of maple-flavoured tea from the cupboard. Quietly he said, "I don't mind in the least... the most fun is teaching someone how to skate." He smiled as he added, "It's also a good thing to bond over... other than pirates and tea of course." Matthew's eyes were laughing a bit at that, remembering the tales of Captain Kidd and a few others fondly.

As he opened the bags Matthew pulled out a measuring spoon and added the teas to the mugs he had set out along with a thermos for the road. A British flag adorned one mug for Arthur and the other with a delicate polar bear pattern on it for himself. He poured the hot water into the mugs as he hummed quietly.

Arthur chuckled warmly at the nation's comments, "Alright then, as long as you're sure I won't be a bother." His smile broadened even more when he saw the mug Matthew was preparing his tea in. "It's good to hear you enjoyed my stories of the old privateer days and that you still enjoy a good cup of tea. Alfred just insults me, calling me old and the tea tasteless, the twit." He frowned a little as he remembered the scuffle he had had with Alfred at the last meeting.

Sighing Matthew looked over his shoulder as he waited for the teas to finish steeping, "You let him get to you Arthur... why don't you just come to one of the meetings in full pirate gear? Seeing a few of the other nations flashback might remind Al that you were something to be feared and..." he added, "probably still are today if you get annoyed and frustrated enough." Matthew walked across the kitchen and took the milk from the fridge and picked up the sugar bowl, returning back to the mugs. As he slid away the teas he continued. "You let him get away with stupid things... not that I'm any better." He sighed as he added the sugar and milk to Arthur's cup, stirring it gently with a spoon.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and mused to himself thoughtfully, "Now there's an idea, it definitely would give Spain a shock." He chuckled but then a somber frown returned to his face, "...but your brother..." Arthur's words faded off as he looked at the tea that was placed in front of him. The memory of the disgrace he had been on the battlefield when he had lost America coming back to him. He clutched the warm mug as he bitterly said, "He'd probably just laugh and say I was going senile..."

Sitting down at the table Matthew shrugged and said mildly, "Well, let him... he doesn't understand the history that comes with being part of the British Empire. You lasted a long time, much longer than most nations, other than China when it comes to empires. After all, you still have a commonwealth, your ex-colonies, including me, who still come to visit you or invite you over. There are many things that Al doesn't understand through a violent revolution." He shrugged and blew on his tea, taking a sip and hummed happily when he tasted that it was just right.

Arthur looked up from his brooding and blinked at Matthew, a small smile returning to his lips, "Thank you." Picking up the mug he took a sip, closing his eyes and sighed contently feeling better as the beverage warmed him.

Matthew blushed slightly, glad that he had been able to cheer Arthur up a bit. He focused on his tea as he tried to think of something else to say. When he couldn't think of anything, he decided to just enjoy the silent companionship they were sharing and thought the maybe he could take Arthur out for a small snack afterwards. He smiled; he sure hoped Arthur would agree for he was still trying to get him addicted to Tim Horton's.

As they both finished the last of the tea in their mugs Arthur stood up and took his mug to the sink. "That was delicious and just what I needed, thank you." Placing the mug in the sink Arthur began looking around the counter. When he couldn't find what he was looking for he turned and asked, "Where do you keep the dish soap, lad?"

With a start Matthew stood up quietly murmuring, "I...umm...Arthur you're a guest! Let me do it... please...and your welcome." He added as he rinsed the mugs tossing the remaining dregs into the compost. He then took the mugs and loaded them into the dishwasher, where most of his dishes ended up. Unless it was the porcelain tea set that Arthur had given him. That he washed by hand.

Arthur blinked a little taken aback, "Well alright then... if you're sure." Turning he picked up his scarf from the table and wrapped it neatly around his neck. As he pulled on his gloves he happily exclaimed, "By jove, would you look at that! It's starting to snow!"

Turning from stacking the dishes in the dishwasher Mattie smiled and quietly murmured, "So it is... I love the snow." He said fondly, "It's so beautiful, so crisp, so...gentle. And yet so much fun to mess up and play in!" he added with a soft laugh. Matthew straightened up and walked over to the window looking out at the falling white crystals. "It looks like it's going to be another good winter. All right... I guess we should get going. We'll have to take the car since we're going to the rink. I'd rather start you off small before taking you down to Québec for the river skating. That is an amazing event to be a part of!"

Arthur nodded, "That sounds like a splendid idea. I remember the last time I was down there with you and we made those maple candies. When you threw some of the syrup in the snow, I thought you had fallen off your rocker." He chuckled, "Who knew you could make candy in such a unique way." He then added thoughtfully, "A good deal safer than the traditional way of boiling the sugars. I've ruined so many of my good mixing spoons that way."

Chuckling at Arthur's comment Matthew gently said, "You're supposed to use the wooden spoons for candy not the plastic ones. Oh that reminds me!" Arthur watched as Matthew disappeared into the pantry to then reemerge moments later with a triumphant look on his face. Smiling he offered Arthur a star shaped candy, murmuring, "I've been playing around in the kitchen and added something to my traditional maple candies. I threw in some milk chocolate this time for flavouring so I hope they taste alright." He took a small bite from the one he held and hummed happily as he led Arthur outside, locking the door behind them and then heading to the car.

Taking the candy Arthur turned it over looking at the brilliant gold's of the treat before placing the whole thing in his mouth.

As Matthew unlocked the vehicle he looked over the car and asked, "So what do you think?"

"Mmmph." Arthur blushed as he realized how sticky the treat was. He continued to chew on it trying to finish it without seeming to rush but still be able to answer Matthew's question in a timely manner.

Giggling Matthew smiled, still sucking on his candy, "Sorry... I forgot how sticky they can be." As they climbed into the car he handed the thermos of tea he had prepared earlier to Arthur. "Here you can drink some of this to help."

Arthur's eyes lighted up at the thermos of tea that was passed to him. He took it from Matthew and placed it at his feet while he buckled up. Once he was secure he picked up the thermos and unscrewed the lid pouring a little into the thermos' cup. He took a sip as he finished the last of the candy. "Thank you, both were splendid. You've always surprised me with the things you can make. We should have some of that "pootiel" afterwards, you know, the one with gravy, cheese, and chips? I quite like that dish." He took another sip of the tea.

Matthew giggled a bit as he pulled onto the main road, "Poutine, Arthur...poutine. But sure... I'm certain I can whip up a batch for you afterwards."

Arthur looked sheepishly out the window, "Right, ah... poutine. So is there anything I should know about skating before we get to the rink and I land flat on my arse?"

"Don't worry Arthur, you won't fall on your ass, I'll be there to help you out and keep your balance but I'll give you hand getting the skates on and tying them up."

Arthur looked dubiously at the younger nation, "I'm sure I can tie my own boots lad."

Matthew chuckled quietly, "You do have to tie them pretty tight so your skates won't wobble on your feet and can support your ankles properly." He shrugged and let Arthur have his dignity with the skates; he would help him if he needed it.

Arthur looked skeptically at Matthew. Really now, how hard could a pair of skates be to tie? Shrugging he figured he would be finding out soon enough. Finishing off the last bit of tea in the cup, he wiped it clean and screwed it back onto the top of thermos. "I just hope I don't end up looking like an utter buffoon out there." He said apprehensively.

"You won't... believe me, not everyone is perfect the first time around. You'll be just fine, you'll see." Matthew said reassuringly as he took the turn off that would take them to the rink.

"If you say so..." Arthur nodded still not quite believing Matthew that he wasn't going to look like an absolute ninny on the ice.

Matthew pulled into the parking lot, "We're here. Come on Arthur, you'll be fine." he encouraged as he shut the car off and climbed out of the vehicle. He went to the trunk and pulled out his pair of skates and then waited for Arthur to join him.

Arthur looked out the window at the rink; sighing he gather his courage and stepped out of the vehicle, adjusting his scarf nervously. He felt like he had a thousand butterflies in his stomach.

Matthew smiled and led Arthur into the rink. He ordered the rentals with a practiced ease and paid the entrance fee. Looking around he spotted a free bench. Sitting down he removed his shoes and placed them in the cubby, "You can put your shoes with mine if you like." Tugging on his skates, he tied them up expertly and stood up balancing on the thin blades as if it was second nature.

Joining Matthew at the bench Arthur sat down and took off his shoes placing them with Matthew's in the cubby. He pulled on the skates and began to tighten them up. Arthur's brows furrowed as he frowned, realizing the skates were not going very tight. Cursing under his breath he felt his face heat up as he began to blush deeply. Not wanting to raise his head to look up at the younger nation, he quietly said, "Matthew... I think I need a hand with these blasted skates..."

Mattie smiled softly but said nothing not wanting to embarrass Arthur further. Kneeling down he tightened the skates and tied them correctly so they would not loosen during the day. When he was done he offered his hand to help Arthur up.

"We'll walk on the rubber for a short bit so you can get a feel for the skates first before we head onto the ice. Once we're on the rink I'll show you how to move along the ice."

Arthur's blush did not fade as he wobbled along the walkways. He felt so embarrassed that he couldn't even handle doing up his own boots and now that he was standing up in the darn things he knew he was in big trouble. How on earth could Matthew walk in these things, let alone skate and play hockey? He felt himself teeter as he tried to keep his balance on the blades, tightening his grip on Matthew's arm. He just knew he looked like a ninny now and they weren't even on the rink yet.

Feeling the tightening grip on his arm Matthew quietly giggled and said, "Don't worry about it... being on the ice is different then when your walking." Leading Arthur to the edge of the rink he stepped out onto the ice, gliding out a bit before returning to help Arthur.

Taking Matthew's hand, Arthur gingerly stepped onto the ice. As he felt the blades bite into the slippery surface he felt his balance start to fail him. Gripping Matthew's hand harder he shot out his other arm trying to steady himself. As his nervousness grew he could feel himself going rigid and it was becoming more and more difficult to stay upright.

With a quiet sigh Mattie tugged Arthur closer, "Don't tense up Arthur. Here... hold both my hands." He turned around so he was facing Arthur, his other hand snatching Arthur's flailing one and gently held him straight. Slowly he began moving backwards, tugging Arthur with him, "Bend your knees a bit and try to relax. Think of it this way…all you have to do is keep your chin up."

No longer able to flail his hand about Arthur blushed and muttered to himself, "Right... keep my chin up." Well that was easier said than done. He watched how Matthew's skates easily glided on the ice and tried to imitate the same movements, frowning when he only seemed to manage to make awkward baby steps that clicked the ice loudly. Arthur realized that he probably looked more like an old women with a cane rather then an ice skater. Furrowing his brows in concentration he tried to slide the skates along the ice in the same slow way Matthew was. His frown deepened as the skates began to shuffle along the ice more quietly but no less awkwardly. "I feel like a penguin," He said unhappily, "and I probably look like one too the way I'm waddling."

Mattie smiled gently and murmured, "But you are moving... don't worry, no one's perfect the first time they step on the ice. You're doing just fine." He smiled and patiently led Arthur around the rink, taking his time and giving some pointers along the way.

Nodding Arthur continued to try and smooth out his steps, keeping a death grip on Matthew's hands. When he started to move more smoothly he thought he would give standing a little more straight a go. As he straightened up he neglected to keep his knees bent as he had been told and realized all too late how important that small detail was. Feeling his balance go Arthur felt his feet shoot out from under him.

Blinking with surprise Mattie quickly caught Arthur before he hit the ice and he chuckled quietly as he displayed his own impossible strength absently. Hoisting Arthur up he murmured, "You forgot to keep your knees bent eh?" Once he was sure Arthur was ready he began moving forward again.

Arthur blushed as they started forward again, ""Th-thank you…" He swallowed as he felt himself being pulled forward. His gaze wondered back down to his feet and looked determinately at them, "Just relax ol' boy…" Trying to force himself to loosen up as he tried again to copy the same smooth motions Matthew was doing. Blast it, now his knees were shaking.

Then he heard Matthew's reassuring soft voice, "You're back on your favorite ship, the sea rocking and murmuring under you, waiting patiently to guide you out to sea, your second home. You can feel the sway and the excitement bubbles up. Who is your target this time? The French? The Spanish? Or even others of your kind, men ignorant of the blessing and beauty of the sea, your sea. Your men are whispering, waiting for your words. You feel your feet move across the wooden boards, excitement bubbling through your veins and grace enter your steps. You are a king amongst pirates, a lord amongst nobles. Your stance is strong and proud, the waves whispering for you to play among them." He said this litany with full power behind it, soothing and turbulent at the same time. Arthur focused on the words and they relaxed him as he listened. Even though his strides were small they became smoother with each step.

Still weary of the idea that if he straightened up he was going to fall again, Arthur continued to keep his death grip on Matthew's hands. Swallowing he concentrated on making his feet move forward. Matthew smiled at him as each small stride slowly became better.

Feeling his confidence growing he straightened up a bit more, feeling his skates slide on the ice and he jerked as he tried to keep his balance, "Blast it Matthew! You make this look easy!"

Mattie smiled softly and quietly said, "I've had a lot of practice Arthur… that's why it looks easy. I would suggest thinking of it like learning how to swim really. It takes a lot of practice. I think every time you straighten up, you forget to keep your knees bent." He kept skating along with Arthur, smiling softly and keeping the pace slow.

At the comment on swimming Arthur felt his face blush, he looked away and quietly mumbled, "I…uh…actually don't know how to swim…" He tried to deflect the conversation, "So I keep the knees bent, hm?" He tried to follow the instructions but all he seemed to end up doing was an odd wobble across the ice whenever he tried to stand up straight. His legs began to bow out as he attempted to compensate and knew he was going to end up stuck in the splits.

Matthew blinked at the comment as he pulled Arthur upright again, smiling slightly he quietly said, "You know… I would have thought you knew how to swim; you were constantly on a boat." He then added, "But yeah, knees slightly bent. Here look at mine, they're a tiny bit bent, not all the way but just enough to absorb any shock. Just …like riding a horse! It's kinda like riding a horse…kind of."

Arthur looked up at Mattie as he attempted to bend his knees more, "Well you see we were quite superstitious in those days and many thought if you could swim you were conspiring with the evil spirits and the like… which usually ended up getting you killed…." He shrugged slightly, "…and I guess after that…well, I never really got around to it." He smiled and squared his shoulders a bit, "But riding a horse I can relate to. I used to be one of the best polo players out there!" He said proudly as he took a deep breath and relaxed a bit as he straightened up, mimicking Matthew's stance. With small strokes he noticed that he was moving along the ice more smoothly.

Mattie smiled happily and murmured, "There you go! You're doing it this time. Now, do you want me to still hold both your hands or let go of one?"

Arthur involuntarily tightened his grip on Matthew's hands. He looked at him trying to put on a brave face and mask his apprehension.

Mattie smiled and shifted to the side, "I'll be right here… if you start to falter I promise I'll come right back and help steady yourself." He kept skating with him, waiting for an answer.

Warily Arthur relinquished his hold on one of Matthew's hands, "Alright, I'll give it a go." As he started to skate while holding one of Mattie's hands he realized that this was much more difficult. He returned to his death grip hold on the one hand he held while he shot his other arm out as he attempted to keep his balance. Moving forward on the ice was not going as well as Arthur had hoped.

Humming softly as they glided across the ice Matthew quietly said, "Don't think about everything all at once…remember…just like horseback riding."

Nodding Arthur took a few deep breaths, "Right…right…" He bent his knees, trying to find the rhythm he had had while he was holding both of Matthew's hands. Slowly the short strides came back, though still clumsy and awkward, they were moving him forward. He smiled as he felt the blades bite the ice. "By jove, I think I've got ii_iiIII_…!" Arthur felt his legs shoot out from under him as he slipped up for the second time that day.

Mattie squeaked in surprise and quickly caught him before he hit the ice. "Got a bit excited, but yeah…you got it briefly." He shook his head and helped Arthur back up properly, slowly pushing him forward again.

Letting out a shaky breath Arthur flushed with embarrassment, "Well that is definitely more nerve wracking than falling off a horse." He squeezed Matthew's hand more tightly as he attempted to skate forward once more.

Mattie smiled reassuringly, "You are doing really well though Arthur. Much better than others I remember teaching. Francis refused to step foot on the ice after his multiple falls. Al was better… but he was a bit of a pain in the ass when he fell. Always dragged me down with him." He smiled as he continued to skate along.

Arthur chuckled heartily, "That sure sounds like something those two would do." He smiled as he tried to find his stride again, this time trying harder to keep his concentration, as they moved along the ice. Every several strides he would feel his balance go and he would shoot his arm out to compensate and then try and find the elusive rhythm, all the while keeping a firm grip on Matthew's hand. "I think I understand why you like this sport so much. It is quit relaxing…when you get the hang of it."

Matthew smiled at the compliment and murmured, "Actually… I would like to show you something." He guided Arthur to the side and pulled away. "Just stay to the side and hold on, okay?" Smoothly skating around the rink Arthur watched as Mattie skated to a free area of the rink and gracefully began spinning around, moving fluidly and enjoying the freedom ice-skating brought.

Clinging to the side of the rink, Arthur watched Matthew skate elegantly over the smooth surface. He knew Matthew was extremely talented at his nations national sport but had no idea he also knew the more artistic side of ice-skating. He felt a little bit bad that he had been holding Matthew back for the entire day; a determined look came across his face and vowed to himself that he would get better at the sport. Not anything fancy he thought, just enough so he could keep up with Matthew and not be slow as a snail. As he adjusted himself along the side to try and get a better view of one of the more complicated movements Matthew was performing he slipped and hit the ice hard. "Oh bloody hell!" He grimaced as he rubbed his backside.

Mattie blinked and ended his routine, skating over to Arthur amid some applause. Blushing at the attention he helped Arthur back up onto his feet. "You okay Arthur?" He smiled softly and helped Arthur brush the snow off his jacket, and then taking his hand, gently guided him back onto the ice.

Grimacing lightly at his sore backside Arthur nodded. "Yes, I think so. I guess I just need some more practice till I find my "sea legs" on these things." He tried to return his strides to the steady pace from earlier but he was a little stiff from the fall. "Your skating is amazing Matthew. When did you learn to do that?"

Blushing at the praise Matthew murmured quietly, "A lot of my old friends and nannies taught me how to skate. I kind of perfected it later on when I needed a form of stress relief that didn't come from crushing a team in hockey."

Arthur chuckled, "Yes, the both of us do tend to get a little carried away with our sports. In the same way, I taught myself how to do those fancy tricks with the football so I could unwind but still enjoy the game." He took in a content sigh, enjoying the fact that he was truly starting to relax on the ice. He didn't notice Matthew slowly let go of his hand and begin skating just alongside him.

Matthew smiled, "I know…" He then asked, "Do you do dressage and such with your riders? I have a lot of fun with the special presentations we perform with the RCMP Mounties." His smile broadened a bit as he saw Arthur was continuing to move along the ice smoothly now that he wasn't dwelling on the idea of falling.

Arthur looked up thoughtfully, "Well I guess you could call our jumping tournaments fancy since we have all the rules on what is proper attire for both the rider and the horse. It's quite a gentleman's sport and more challenging then many people might think…" Arthur then muttered under his breath, "like your brother." He clenched his fists at the thought of how Alfred had laughed at him when he was explaining the more strategic side to horse jumping. That was when he realized Matthew was no longer holding his hand and he tensed up losing his balance in the process.

Seeing Arthur tense up Matthew reached out swiftly and caught him before he fell entirely. Shaking his head he took his hand again, "You were doing it Arthur… I was always right here just in case you lost your balance but you were doing so well!"

Arthur blinked as he realized Matthew was right. "Yeah, I suppose I was." He squeezed Matthew's hand and smiled gently, "Though if it means all the same I'll feel a little safer this way for now. I'd rather avoid hitting the ice again altogether. I don't think my backside could handle another fall." He chuckled as he playfully pointed and waggled his finger at Matthew with his free hand. "Don't you dare tell Alfred I said that."

Laughing and nodding happily, Mattie picked up a bit of speed tugging Arthur along with him. With the increase in speed Arthur's eyes widened with surprise as he felt himself being pulled forward faster, "M-Matthew!" He reached out with his free hand and grabbed onto the arm that was holding his hand. Clinging tightly he felt his skates sliding over the ice, he shut his eyes tightly, not used to this new speed.

Turning to see Arthur clinging tightly onto his arm Matthew softly murmured, "Trust me." He continued to lead Arthur around the rink hoping to get him used to the increased pace. "You're doing it Arthur… you're skating." he said encouragingly.

Slowly Arthur relaxed his grip on Matthew's arm nodding when he realized he was not falling over. He wasn't sure about the skating part though; it was more gliding along the ice with Matthew pulling him along then propelling himself forward on his own. He let out a nervous laugh, "I think I'm sliding more than skating, lad."

Smiling Matthew slowed down, murmuring, "You're still moving though… but I'll slow down a bit for you…okay?"

Arthur nodded and loosened his hold on Matthew's sleeve. "Yes, I-I think I like the slower pace a bit better for now." He ran a hand through his hair; his legs were starting to get sore and a little shaky with fatigue.

Noticing the wobbling Matthew began leading Arthur back to the benches, "Come on… I think we're done for the day and you look a little tired." He helped Arthur up onto the rubber, "Besides I did promise to make you poutine, so let's get our skates off and we can head back to my place." Sitting down at the benches Matthew helped Arthur get the skates off and put his shoes back on before doing the same for himself.

Grateful to be sitting down again Arthur was too tired to notice Matthew helping him with his skates and shoes. He was surprised at how tired he was; it felt like he had done a dozen football drills even though he had only been moving at a quarter of the pace. He stood up when Matthew had finished returning his rentals and had his shoes back on as well. Breathing a sigh of relief, Arthur stood up and was thankful when he felt the steadiness of being on solid ground again. As he walked up to Matthew he adjusted his scarf as it had come loose during skating. "Thank you Matthew, that was a truly lovely way to spend the day."

Mattie smiled and led Arthur back to the car, "I'm glad. Let's get you back to my place for a cup of tea and relaxation eh?"

Arthur nodded in agreement with a warm smile, "That sounds ducky." He fell into pace beside Matthew and before realizing it took Matthew's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "Thank you for catching me."

Mattie blushed at the grab and lightly squeezed back, murmuring softly, "Your welcome… anytime you need me, just call." He unlocked and opened the passenger door for Arthur. Regretfully, Arthur let go of Matthew's hand. As Matthew slid into the driver's seat and started the car they both shared a smile, both happy to be heading home together.


End file.
